Story:Star Trek: Renaissance/Lucy Gets Captured/Act One
The Enterprise enters the system as debris from the 3rd battlegroup floats by the Odyssey-class vessel. On the bridge Captain Martin is looking at the viewer. My god this base was beaten Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Boyle looks at her console. Ma'am picking up the Intrepid coming up along our port bow and their hailing us Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at Captain Martin. She turns to her. On viewer Captain Martin says as she looks at her. The viewer changes to the bridge of the Intrepid. Admiral Kira what's up? Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Admiral Kira asked to come aboard. I need to come aboard Typhuss says on the viewscreen. She looks at the viewer. Granted Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Both ships are next to each other. In the observation lounge they're watching Lucy's message. This is Lucy Lane to anyone on this channel I and my class were on assignment to Starbase 233, when a Klingon battlegroup attacked the starbase, I am being taken by the Klingons I need help to anyone on this channel please help Lucy says on the screen and it fizzes out. Typhuss looks at the senior staff. The Klingons have been taking non Starfleet officers for months now trying to get information from them, we don't know where they take them but its guess they take them to that prison planet that Archer, Kirk, and McCoy escaped from Kelly says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at them. Its called Rura Penthe Typhuss says as he looks at them. She looks at him. We rescued her classmates and they told us that they were put into different escape pods and didn't see them take Lucy's pod away, we're been running long range scans for the Klingon cruiser that took her but so far no luck yet Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at her. The Klingon cruiser is at warp. In the brig Lucy is sitting on a cot worried about what's gonna happen to her as Captain Kagran walks up to the cell with two Orion men next to him. What are you gonna do to me? Lucy asked as she looks at him. Kagran looks at her as he demands to know Starfleet defenses. I want to know Starfleet's defenses Kagran says as he looks at Lucy. Lucy looks at Kagran. I don't know, I'm not a Starfleet officer Lucy says as she looks at Kagran. Kagran doesn't believe her and deactivates the field and nods at the two men who enter the cell and walk over to Lucy as Kagran reactivates the field and walks out of the cell. Meanwhile the Enterprise and Intrepid are at warp searching for the Klingon cruiser. In the ready room Kelly is looking at the desktop monitor when the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as she looks at the doors. They open and Admiral Kira walks in. Admiral what can I do for you? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Any luck finding that Klingon ship Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She shakes her head. But I've asked some of our outposts along the Klingon border to inform me if they pick it up Kelly says as she looks at him. He walks to the picture of her parents and brother and sister at her graduation ceremony and explained his history with his cousin Lucy. Lucy and I don't get along very well, she will create petty drama between people, she is very manipulative and a skilled liar, 18 years ago she made a fake picture and told me Kira was having a affair Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. Kelly walks over to him. Father told me about that but sir she's still family no matter how much you two don't get along she needs people by her side no matter what Lois told me what happened between her and Lucy if it was me mother would be mad at father for sending me to boarding school Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at her. I will rescue her but after that I don't want to see her again Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. Kelly looks at him. Sir she's family true she has issues but if Captain Paris can change so can she Kelly says as she looks at him. Com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Talora says as she speaks over the com. Kelly taps her combadge. Go ahead Talora Captain Martin says as she speaks into the com. We've received a transmission from space station K-7 they've detected a Klingon battle cruiser passing by them Commander Talora says as she speaks over the com. Kelly and Typhuss looks at each other. Red alert all hands battle stations let's bring one of our citizens home Kelly says as she looks at him. She leaves the ready room as Typhuss smiles because she reminds him of her father.